Baby goodnight
by Pikachu9516
Summary: A multi-chaptered, M rated, BIGBANG-tastic love story between three Latvian girls, who travel all the way to South Korea to see their idols from BIGBANG to perform. Standing in front row, rooting for their five angels with all their hearts, they pull themselves in a love saga as the idols notice them cheering in the front rows. What happens next? Find out! R&R please :)
1. Author's note

_**The cast of ''Baby goodnight'': (In alphabetical order)**_

**_Daesung_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_G-Dragon_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_Jorja_**(British)

**_Me (Martha)_ **(Latvian)

**_Peta_ **(British)

**_Ruth_ **(Latvian)

**_Seungri_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_Taeyang_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_T.O.P._ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

_Horray for interracial fanfics and IRL friendships! ^_^ _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

I pressed the snooze button on my phone's alarm clock and turned to my other side, when my phone rang with a reminder I had appearantly set yesterday. My head was throbbing from so much sugar, when I remembered that I was at a sleepover at my bestie's Ruth's place with her, having a blast… I could still hear those sugary lemonade bottles sizzling as they opened, all the candy wrappers crunching as they landed in the trash bin. I groaned and tried to hold back the urge to vomit from it all… I carefully got up and wobbily staggered towards the bathroom. After a nice face-dip in the cold water I stood up too fast and ended up throwing up all that sugar in the toilet. Eventually I crawled to her kitchen and got myself a big chug of water, panting as my hands were shaking and my head was splitting. God, why did I agree to that fucking dare?! '' I'll eat that ice-cream sundae covered in icing and hard candy… And why not wash it down with a big bottle of the sugariest soda there is, cause I'm sure that won't be a thing I'll regret the morning after! Yeah, it'll be fuuun! FUCKING IDIOT!'' I cursed at myself inside my mind. I took a look at the reminder and gasped at the screen. '' BIGBANG concert Seoul, shopping trip!'' That's right! The two of us were planning to go to South Korea to see our fav K-pop boy band perform! We were fangirling over them! Like we even once got into a fight, that was followed with a week of ignoring each other, just cause we couldn't agree on our BIGBANG top 5… We got into a cat fight just cause our top 5s were different… Taeyang was first place in my top 5, while Ruth's first place was GD… Silly, I know, but that's what happened… Aaanyways… Back to the storyline… I rushed back on my feet and scurried back in Ruth's bedroom, where she was still asleep in her sleeping bag (We both slept on the floor for it to be fair… #FuckYeah #Friendship) I just tackled her, happily yelling: ''WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! OUR OPPAS ARE WAITING FOR US AT SEOUL! ^_^ '' She slowly stirred, moaning as I was like a bag of cement on her, suffocating her a little. After she realized what's going on, we dedicated a whole good 20 mins of fangirling and screaming and peeing our pants ( Not really, but you get the idea) and finally started to get ready. Since we had a flight early in the morning I already had my suitcase with me, so we got dressed in our best wear and hopped onto a bus that took us to the capital, to the only airport in the country, cause Latvia is so frickin' tiny... We sat on the bench, waiting for our flight to be called out, already chattering away about what do we do, when we arrive there. Should we go expoloring the city? Or do we go shopping? Or we stay in the hotel until the time of leaving for the concert? We sighed, not knowing what do do. So many choices, since it's fricking Seoul... We jumped in our seats with anxiety and small stress, when we heard our flight being called out. We squealed and jumped up from our seats, rushing to the gates, through the sea of people. Finally we made it through the gates and sat down in our seats. I called dibs on the window seat, so I can spam my Instagram with pics as usual. Since it was like 9 AM we slept through the whole flight and woke up energized and hyped for departing. We caught a taxi and it took us to the hotel near Seoul's arena, where the big stuff happens... Like a Bigbang concert (DUH!) We packed out and sorted out our places in the room. And the sight was amazing and it was only midday, so we could only dream of the same sight but at night. Finally we decided to go out in town and explore around, do a little shopping and grab something eat too, cause we were starving. So we put on our clothes that could blend in nicely with the Korean fashion long enough, till we get some real upgrades. I was also planning to get bangs... Like those cutiepie dolly ones... Typical for Korean girly fashion... And I wanted to get a holiday boyfriend, cause, HELLOOOO KOREAN HOTTIES EVERYWHEREEEEE! So for now I let my hair loose and made a little pigtail on the side, so it it looked adorable and innocent (You can see what hairstyle it is on my Instagram: The info is in my profile's bio) and also for me to look enough Aegyo (Cute) for the shopping exploration. So we got ready and went out in the busy streets of Seoul, not knowing athat this concert would change our lives forever...


	3. Chapter 2

After a long walk through shops and gathering the perfect outfit for the concert and for now, we found a place to have a meal and finally being able to sit we enjoyed our time and the food. Finishing up our meal we decided to grab a few more things before heading back to the hotel to get ready, so we went through a street filled with performers, shops, souvenirs, and street food aroma. We tried the famous dragon beard candy and it was AMAZING! It was so sweet, yet filling, so we took a box each for the evening. But what we didn't know was that we wouldn't need that, cause we'll have a gourmet dinner at the most expensive restaurant in whole Seoul… After we packed out our bought treasures at the hotel we again checked the time, cause we didn't want to be late. So I found time to pop in the shower and curl my hair a little, while Ruth took care of her business and afterwards she did my make-up and vice versa. Finally it was time to go and we got ready, double-checking if we had the tickets and everything and left the hotel, catching a taxi, which took us to the concert. We were really excited, that my heart nearly leaped out my throat. The line slowly moved forward and I became more nervous as we approached the ticket control and before I could blink we were inside. I was legit freaking out, that I thought I'll fall off my high heels. So I begged her to come with me to the bathroom. She told me calm the F down and get my crap together, which for some reason worked and this time she didn't even have to smack me right across the face. So when we walked out, they were already letting in the people inside the auditorium row by row and since we were in the first row we had to squeeze through the people masses and getting our ticket checked again we were walking down to our row which was right the spot by the stage zone the always interacted with fans, like throwing in ripped shirts, bottles, and other various clothing and props. We sat down and anxiously waited for the rest of the crowd to gather in so the show can start. We decided to pass the time and banish the anxiety and stress by making a vlog, which helped me loosen up. But as soon as the lights went out and the bass dropped that stress was back just as fast as it faded. We all went crazy, screaming, filming and cheering when G-Dragon ran out with a cheer, welcoming us, making the crowd lose their marbles, screaming like crazy. He was followed by Seungri and then Daesung, Taeyang and last but not least T.O.P. We were screaming like crazy I was sure I won't be able to talk for the next… month or two. We looked into the concert song list and it looked something like this:

**1\. What is right?**

**2\. Fantastic baby**

**3\. Tonight**

**4\. Haru Haru**

**5\. Look only at me**

**6\. Wings**

**7\. Gotta talk to you**

**8\. Ringa Linga**

**9\. Eyes, nose, lips**

**10\. Heartbreaker**

**11\. Badboy**

**12\. 1 AM**

**13\. Crooked**

**14\. High**

**15\. I need a girl **

Looked like a fun time, since I loved these songs, so we got out our lights that you could buy by the souvenir stand and enjoyed our time here, singing along and jumping like mad, laughing and cheering. We had so much fun that we didn't notice that the last song was here, but instead of beginning the stage remained empty besides Taeyang. No sign of his dancers, nobody. He yelled excitedly in the mic:,, 16-B-F3! COME UP TO THE STAGE!'' Everyone was rustling and looking around for someone, but we were confused, until I saw that on my ticket it was my seat's number and my legs went ice cold with panic. I finally gathered my crap together and jumped up, waving the lucky piece of paper in the air:,, ME! I'M 16-B-F3!'' Everyone fangirled and congratulated me, gently pushing me towards the staircase to the stage. I looked up and a shirtless, sweat-covered Taeyang looked down at me, reaching out his hand with a smile, making my legs feel faint, forcing me to grab on. He whispered in my ear if I knew the dance to '' I need a girl'' which I answered with a ridiculously formal ''yes'' in Korean, like a pre-school kid answering the teacher. He chuckled with that cute cackle of his, making me want to pass out. I worriedly looked down at my pretty tall heels and gulped, praying for this to be perfect, but panic took over as the music started and I had to react quick, by starting the choreography I had studied so hard at home during my free time for fun purposes, but now shit was real. We both moved so synchronized, that it was unbelievable. I couldn't stop thinking about the move, where he almost kisses me, and when that moment came he actually kissed my cheek, not getting caught and seen. I blushed deeply and he gave me an envelope and told me that he'll wait for me and with that he ushered me back to my seat. I opened the envelope and inside there were two backstage passes which made me hold onto Ruth otherwise I'd pass out for sure and the feeling of his soft lips still lingered on my cheek as I smiled widely, watching him slowly wave goodbye and leave to the backstage. After the masses spread out to the exits we gulped and approached the backstage door. I heard them laughing and chattering, when we stopped at the room where they hang out shortly before their concerts and knocked on the door. The laughter and voices went silent and my legs trembled once again…


	4. Chapter 3

The door opened and Taeyang let us in with a smile, where four pairs of eyes were on us. I kept my gaze to the floor, when Seungri walked towards me and started talking to me in Korean, but he laughed bit, when he saw my confused face expression:,, Sorry, I thought you understood Korean…'' I chuckled:,, It's okay, I get that a lot, but I am learning, cause I am planning to live here. He smiled: ,, Well, good luck! I hope it all goes well for you.'' I loosened up and interacted with Daesung, even overcame my shyness and broke the ice with GD and Tabi (He preferred Tabi instead of Bingu TOP). After they all packed up, they invited us for a meal and we agreed almost instantly. After we got back at the hotel, we dedicated a good 5 mins for fangirling and screaming, almost instantly planning our outfits for tonight afterwards, but realizing that we have nothing, we went shopping, but this time we reluctantly passed the food shops and stands. We '' starved'' ourselves a little so we could eat more and enjoy the food with them a little longer. After a while there was a knock on our door. Opening it there they stood: dressed up all fancy and smiling brightly. They came in and I grabbed my purse and slipped my feet in the new heels I got and we took off in a limousine, which was amazing, but I noticed Taeyang's gaze glued to me. I tried to ignore it, but I could feel his stare sliding on my skin, burning it, while his lips curled into a small smile. I wanted to talk to Ruth, but since she had a particular interest about the Japanese stuff, she was talking to Daesung, who was the closest with Japan, laughing about things I couldn't understand and having a good time, so I got out my phone and started playing '' Don't touch the spikes'' with my Pikachu bird to avoid Taeyang making a move. Usually I'd be in heaven, but in reality it scared me a little, since we don't know each other for too long. We finally arrived and it already looked expensive from the outside, but after I thought about who invited us I cleared out my doubts and surprise. We found our table and ordered the food, and typically for me I took a foodpic for Instagram and only then started. We joked around with Tabi and had a blast, but all evening Taeyang was eager to join in as well and he even sat next to me. I was seriously scared so I scooted a bit to Tabi's side. We made a toast to his birthday which was yesterday and he was so cute, cause he blushed and was so modest about the whole thing. Finally Taeyang seemed to give up, when he stayed to pay and he stopped me just as I was about to get up from my seat. The things he said were just unbelievable. He complimented my dancing and said that I was cute… He even dared to ask me if I had a boyfriend. But him being my favorite member of the group I admitted being single and having a crush on him. He smiled, stroking my cheek:,, Perfect… Will you be _my _girlfriend then?'' I looked with shock, my eyes wide as buttons, as I caught myself stuttering and very dumbfound. ,, I-I… I don't know… I need… I need time, oppa… I wish I could give you the answer right away, but my heart still doubts itself… Sorry…'' I escaped his touch and ran out to the limousine, trying not to cry. After a few hours I got an anonymous phone call. ,, Martha? Hello? Are you there?'' It was Daesung. ,, Daesung? What's the rush, you sound worried?'' I was nervous. ,, It's Youngbae hyung… He lost his senses and went on a rampage. The guys are upstairs, keeping him in one place, but they're struggling. He's been howling your name and cursing himself for the past hour. So I figured out if you'd know what's gotten into him?'' I bit my lip in guilt. ,, Please? We don't have much time, when the guys will give out and he'll destroy something else.'' ,, Okay,'' I sighed, ,, it's all my fault. I denied his offer to be his girlfriend, since we know each other for less than three hours. But I'll be over as fast as I can.'' I hung up and hurried to get dressed, rushing out the door, without properly explaining the situation to Ruth. When I arrived, the flat was a mess. Everything was dead silent. As I worriedly looked around, Daesung was in the kitchen, cleaning up most of the mess, sweeping the floor from shards of china, wiping up liquids and such. His cheerful smile was replaced by a scared, worried and depressed frown as he gestured to the staircase, leading upstairs. I swallowed dryly and slowly made my way up. The room was silent, but I entered anyway. He was sitting on the floor, his hair falling over his eyes, his room was a mess and the guys looked at me with caution, not wanting to leave the room, but I finally insisted them to at least wait outside. Left alone with him in the room, I carefully sat next to him and took his hand into mine carefully. He looked at me with a dark and scary gaze, making me wanna let go of his hand this instant, but he squeezed it tighter and pulled me down into his arms, whispering in my hair:,, Why must it be you… Why…'' I looked at him confused, but he still continued. ,, I hoped you to be a… a… woman… Not a teenager…'' I frowned:,, But I'm going to be 17 in Korean years soon…'' He sadly forced a smile:,, That's still a huge gap… I'm almost 27 in Korean years…'' I sighed and sat up. As I was about to leave, he took my hand, stopping me:,, I didn't say I won't give it a try…'' I looked up at him with surprise as he tilted my chin up with one hand, while the other one was firmly wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes, letting myself melt into his embrace. As his lips collided with mine, I felt like gravity didn't matter anymore. I have no idea how long the kiss was, but it felt like the time had stopped and it was eternal. I fluttered my eyelids open and looked up at him to see his lips curl into a playful grin. As he was about to speak, the door opened and Tabi smirked at us. He quickly hid me behind him and muttered something in Korean so fast, I couldn't quite understand. Tabi chuckled huskily and eyed me:,, Don't worry… She's all yours, Youngbae…'' And with that he left. I tried to ask him what just happened, but he kept convincing me to not mind it. As I was about leave, he spoke up:,, Wanna go and get some ice-cream? My treat?'' I smiled and agreed, cause I had serious feelings for the creamy goodness they had here. I waited for him to change and went downstairs, holding hand, making the guys go into a small shock state. Looks like I had tamed the sun, making him lose his heat.


End file.
